Degraded
by SynfullySweet1327
Summary: When Angel is hurt by someone who she thought loved her can Synyster Gates help heal the pain?


"Oh my god I can't believe you just did that!" I said staring in disbelief at my boyfriend, Jared. "Why? Why would you do something like that?"

"I'm glad I did, now I know for sure."

"You fucking pig."

"Look babe you keep doing what you've been doing and our relationship is through."

"We are through." I said ripping off the heart pendant necklace he had given me and makes me wear. I hate hearts, objects of deceit, that's what they are. I threw it at his feet. "It was over when you just decided to degrade me to a worthless piece of meat." I threw open the bedroom door and stormed out.

"Angel face." He said coming after me.

"I fucking hate that name!" I screamed at him before throwing open the front door and walking out. I had walked to get there cause his house was only a few blocks from mine. I was glad I hadn't driven there. I figured the walk would calm me down a bit, but all it did was allow my thoughts to stir and I became more pissed off. By the time I reached my street I was at the point where I wanted to smash something. As I approached the house I saw Brian's truck in the driveway, he's one of my twin brother's, Matt, best friends. Most people know them better as M. Shadows and Synyster Gates. I walked up the front steps, opened the door letting it hit the wall with a bang, and ran right up into my room. I took a second to glance at my brother and Brian, they were sitting on the couch in the living room. Brian was sitting with a guitar in his lap that he started to slide off when he saw me I guess he was expecting me to jump in his lap and hug him like I usually do. Not today buddy. I kicked open my bedroom door, went in, closed the door and locked it even though I knew they'd be banging on it in a minute.

Syn's POV

"So Shads where's Angel today?" I asked fiddling around on the guitar.

"With her loser boyfriend." He scoffed.

"I never did like that kid."

"Yeah I know, he's shady."

"So when you think she's gonna dump his ass and date me?"

"Syn the day she starts dating you is the day pigs fly."

"Hey it could happen."

"Yeah right, face it, she's never going to leave him."

As if on cue Angel burst through the door. I slide the guitar off my lap waiting for her to jump on me and hug me like she always does, she didn't though. She just ran right by us up to her room. She did throw a quick glance in our direction, but in that quick glance I saw something wasn't right. Her blue eyes that usually sparkled like sapphires were dark and cold and no smile adorned her face. I don't even know who that girl was. Matt just looked at me.

"Was that my sister?" He asked puzzled.

"I think so, I'm not sure."

"Neither am I, come on." He said standing. I followed him up the stairs. He banged on the door. "Angel?"

"Go away." Was her response.

"Angel baby please open the door." I begged.

"I just wanna be left alone." Something was seriously wrong with her. There was no way in hell we were just gonna go away.

"Matt you know where she keeps the extra key for her door?"

"Yeah, she keeps it up here." He reached up on top of the door molding, got the key and unlocked the door.

Normal POV

I heard the door unlock and slowly open. I was laying face down on my bed. I didn't want them to see me cry.

"Damn it. I'm going to have to start hiding that key." I thought to myself. Matt came and sat down on the bed next to me.

"What's wrong Angel? What happened?" He asked as Brian started going around my room opening drawers, the closet, it's when he looked under the bed I stopped him.

"Brian what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Angel cause you're an imposter." I sort of smiled a half crooked smile. " Ah, I see a little bit of her." He kneeled next to the bed so that his face was level with mine. I shook my head.

"You are so weird."

"I know, but you love it."

"Yeah I do." I laughed a little wiping at my tears.

"So you gonna tell us what happened?" Matt asked. I shook my head.

"I don't want to say. It's embarrassing to talk about." I put my head down again.

"Come on it can't be that bad."

"Yes it can." I started crying again, sobbing this time.

"Angel calm down." Brian said gently rubbing my back.

"Come on Angel you can tell us anything." Matt said.

"Alright I'll tell ya, but Matt you need to leave." I said sitting up.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'll tell Brian, but you need to go. I feel the subject is not sibling material especially when my sibling has a short fuse and will go directly into ass kicking mode, so get out."

"Did that asshole hurt you?" He asked. I could already see the fire burning in his eyes.

"No Matty I swear, now go. Oh, and leave the key on my dresser right there."

After he exited my room I got up and locked the door. I walked back and sat on the edge of the bed. Brian had taken his shoes and socks off and was sitting Indian style on my bed with his back against the wall. I went to tell him what happened but I stopped myself and sighed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap.

"Come here Angel face." He said. Aright I lied about hating to be called that. I only hated it when Jared called me it, but I loved when Brian did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "There's that hug I was waiting for. Now tell me what's wrong." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Alright well as you know I was hanging out with Jared today, and I know that you know that we've been having a lot of issues lately. Well everything was cool, we went to the store and stuff and when we got back he sat down in his computer chair and I hopped on his lap. I asked him to massage my back cause my shoulders are all knotted up. What does he do? He acts like he's going to but instead he unclips my bra and pushes me off."

"That ass."

"Oh that's not the worst of it. So then I was angry that he did that so I sac tapped him." Brian looked at me. " I know I shouldn't have done it but I did, and I did it lightly too."

"You should have did it harder. The bastard deserved it. Not giving you a back massage." He shook his head and slid his hands up to my shoulders and started to massage the soreness from them.

"Oh, that feels good."

"Yeah? Good. So continue."

"So anyway after that he was really pissed at me and he didn't want me anyway near him so I went and laid on his bed. For an hour or so we didn't talk, finally he came over and laid next to me. He kissed me and told me he was sorry for getting angry. I told him it was fine and he kissed me again. Well one kiss led to a couple and a couple led to a full blown make out session and then. "I stopped and took a breath as the tears started to fall again. "Brian he put his hand down there." I motioned to my groin. " to put in nice terms, test the water so to speak."

"He did what?" Brian looked at me shocked. I nodded. "Did he go under or above the underwear?"

"Under. He didn't like the result. Brian never in my life have I felt so degraded." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and sobbing on his shoulder.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry that ass did that to you."

"I'll admit I held back a bit, it's not like we were gonna have sex or anything." I sobbed.

"Shh... you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"He told me it was my fault, he called me a cold fish. He said if I didn't change that we were done. Well I made that decision for him. I've been falling out of love with him these past few months. Actually I question the fact of if I really loved him in the first place." I sighed.

"Cold fish my ass. I've seen you after a few beers, you're a crazy girl. Remember the hot make out session me and you had a few years back? You didn't act like a cold fish then." He smirked. I laughed a little.

"Yeah I do remember that. One of the many memories I hold near and dear to my heart. I also remember Matty coming in and ripping you out by your hair and then kicking your ass from here to kingdom come."

"Yeah I was sore for weeks." He laughed.

"Sorry about that. I should have known Matt wouldn't have been alright with it."

"It's alright we were both drunk and didn't use better judgment." I grimaced and looked away for a second.

"Uhm yeah Bri I have a confession to make. I wasn't drunk. I didn't even have a single drink that night."

"Then why did you let me take advantage of you like that?" I shrugged.

"I wanted you to." I said quietly. I looked away from him. "Still do." I whispered. I felt his one hand run up my neck and down my jaw bone gently turning my head to look at him.

"I heard that." He whispered before lightly bring his lips to mine and kissing me ever so sweetly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his one arm around my waist and the other he brought up to the back of my head making the kiss a little harder. With a quick motion from him I'm on my back with his gently climbing on top of me. He had just brought his lips to mine again when there was a bang on the door, not a knock, just a bang.

"Matt." I sighed as Brian climbed off me.

"Get changed and do your hair and make up." He said.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Really?" He nodded. " Give me twenty minutes?"

"Perfect." As he exited my room I heard him mention something to Matt about pigs flying.


End file.
